


[5] [[판윙/녤옹/코미디/12금] 내꼬 -- 아재개그

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)관린아, 개그는... 성우형한테 배우면... 아니되옹.





	[5] [[판윙/녤옹/코미디/12금] 내꼬 -- 아재개그

"혀엉. 그러지 마요."

"뭘?"

"형, 그 다른 사람에게 물리자나요. 진영이도, 그루쿠. 녤 형도 자꾸 만지구."

"어쩌라고, 걔들이 그러는데. 내가 귀엽고 싶어서 그러냐. 타고난 걸 어떻게, 이 귀여움."

"...어."

"뭐야, 갑자기 그 침묵은."

"아니에요. 아니, 아무것도. 아, 그 하여간. 그러지 마요."

"어쩌라고, 회사도 안 붙여주는 보디가드를 니가 붙여줄래?"

"내가 하께요, Bodyguard. I'll protect you."

"...뭐?"

"내꺼하자."

"...그거, 너 지금..."

"마자요. 나...형을..."

"틴탑선배님의 내꺼하자?"

"...에?"

"이제는 개그도 치네, 우리 관린이. 나랑 예능도 나가겠어."

"아니, 그게. 아니..."

***

"왜 웃노? 뭐 잘못 먹었냐."

"아니아니, 내가. 관린이한테 가르쳐 준게 있는데. 크, 지금 쯤이면, 아마... 웃겼을거야."

"뭐 또, 이상한거 애한테 알켜 준거 아이가, 니 예전에 노잼이라고 관린이가 부른거 속에 묵혀두고 있었지?"

"어허, 날 뭘로 보고. 대양같이 넓고 깊은 마음, 만큼 재밌는 저랍니당~"

"...한 살 더 묵었다고, 정신 단디 잘해라이. 예능감 떨어진다."

"... 너무해, 힝."

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
